The present invention relates to an adaptor with a first connection for a nebuliser and a second connection on the patient side an inhalation device having a chamber for the intermediate storage of an aerosol, having a first port for connection with a nebuliser that produces the aerosol and a second port on the patient side for delivering the aerosol and with a third port for breathable air and a nebuliser, particularly an inhaler, having such an adaptor or an inhalation device of this kind.
Nebulisers, particularly inhalers, serve to supply a user or patient with an aerosol, i.e. a nebulised fluid, which preferably comprises or contains a medicament or constitutes a medicament preparation. During administration, very precise dosing is often desirable or essential. It is therefore important that a dose dispensed in aerosol form by a nebuliser should be inhaled as completely as possible.
A starting point of the present invention is a nebuliser as described in principle in WO 91/14468 A1 and specifically in WO 97/12687 A1 (FIGS. 6a, 6b). The known nebuliser comprises a pressure generator for conveying and nebulising a medicament preparation. The medicament preparation is delivered in aerosol form through a mouthpiece.
A problem with nebulisers in general is that the triggering of the nebulisation and breathing in have to be co-ordinated. This may be difficult for individual users.
WO 2004/091704 A1 discloses an inhalation device for the intermediate storage of a generated aerosol in a chamber. The known inhalation device is provided for an MDI (Metered Dose Inhaler) and serves to slow down the aerosol, particularly by lengthening the flow path. For this reason, inhalation devices of this kind are also known as spacers. Moreover, the inhalation device serves to store the aerosol produced intermediately so that the user has sufficient time to inhaler the aerosol.
Respiration equipment and systems are used to supply a patient with a breathable gas, generally through at least one gas-carrying tube. In ventilated patients as well, treatment by inhalation may be provided in which an aerosol generated by a nebuliser is introduced into the breathable gas or is breathed-in or inhaled with the breathable gas.
WO 2007/141201 A1 discloses an adaptor having a first connection for a nebuliser and a second connection at the patient end. The known adaptor has a third connection for a breathing tube for supplying a breathing gas. The adaptor is thus designed for connection to a ventilator or ventilating tube. The breathable air supplied through it is conveyed to the first connection of the adaptor and there it is diverted alongside a nozzle of the associated nebuliser protruding into the second connection of the adaptor and together with the aerosol generated by the nebuliser it is expelled through the second connection.